4bia
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki hal yang di takuti atau Phobia. Seperti takut akan petir, gelap, ruang sempit/tertutup, dan merasa sendirian. A KaiDo/KaiSoo with ChanBaek fic.


Title : 4bia _ Thunder

Cast : KaiDo ft ChanBaek & EXO-K

Author : Phoenix Channie

Genre : Romance

Rate : T (aman)

Disclaimer : EXO pairing saling memiliki, ide dan cerita punya Phoenix. Chan & Dio juga milik saya XD*Disumpel traktor*

Summary : Setiap orang memiliki hal yang di takuti atau Phobia. Seperti takut akan petir, gelap, ruang sempit/tertutup, dan merasa sendirian. A KaiDo/KaiSoo with ChanBaek fic.

Warning : YAOI, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, alur ngebut.

A/N : Annyong^o^~~ FF 4bia ini tercipta saat lagi hujan-hujan terus petirnya gede-gede. Phoenix jadi latah, "Ya Allah, Astagfirullah! Astagfirullah!" *gak nyambung*

**IT'S YAOI MALE x MAELE!**

**JUST LEAVE IF YOU HATE IT!**

**NO FLAME Please~**

**Happy Reading ^^~**

**4bia _ Thunder**

\(^o^)/Phoenix Channie\(^o^)/

"Kkamjong pembohong!" teriak seorang namja bermata bulat pada i-pad nya. Namja manis itu terus saja mempoutkan bibir kissablenya.

"_Haha mianhae, Kyungie. Kencannya di tunda besok saja."_ Ucap namja berkulit tan di sebrang sana.

"Hiks, tapi, ini sudah ke empat kalinya, jongin-ah!" rengek Dio seraya mengguncang-guncang i-padnya yang tak berdosa itu.

"_Aku janji, besok tidak akan gagal lagi, Kyungie~"_ bujuk Kai.

"Ne,ne, arraso! Pemotretan itu lebih penting kan?!" kemudian Dio memutuskan video call mereka.

PRAAANNK! BLAMMM!*apa deh -_-*

BaekYeol dan Suho mengusap-usap dada, dan kuping mereka. Barusan Dio menutup pintu kamarnya dan Kai dengan kasar. Setelah sebelumnya, i-pad malang itu lagi-lagi jadi korban kekesalan Dio terhadap kekasihnya, Kim Jongin. Benda putih itu telah hancur, serpihannya berserakan di lantai ruang tengah.

"Dio kenapa? Tidak biasanya, dia marah-marah seperti itu." Heran Baekhyun. Karena biasanya Dio adalah sosok yang sangat lembut, dan tak pernah marah sebelumnya. Apalagi terhadap namjachingunya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hmm... Sepertinya karena Kai yang lagi-lagi membatalkan kencan mereka, Byun Baek." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Eum.." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Chanyeol, bukankah seharusnya kau juga ikut pemotretan bersama Kai dan Sehun?" tanya Suho yang baru saja menyadari hal itu. Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak mau, hyung. Nanti Baekkie sendirian~" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba histeris, sambil memeluk Baconnya.

"Gyaa~ Yeollie sesak~~" pekik Baekhyun lucu.

BUGH!

"Alasan! Kajja, sebelum aku telpon manager hyung untuk menyeretmu, Park Chanyeol!" Suho menghadiahi kepala mulus Chanyeol dengan getokan. Chanyeol menggerutu tak jelas, dan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah choding namjachingunya itu.

KRIEET

"Kenapa kembali, Yeol-Mmpphhh?" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol telah membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Bukan sekedar kecupan, tapi lumatan-lumatan diberikan Chanyeol terhadap bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. Bahkan lidah nakalnya ikut menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Urmmbbhhh~ Yeolliehh..eunghh~" lenguh namja imut itu menerima perlakuan namjachingunya yang tampan itu. Sementara Suho hanya geleng-geleng, kemudian pergi meninggalkan 2 sejoli yang sibuk bermesraan itu.

"Aku lupa ciuman selamat jalanku~" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Namja tampan itu tersenyum jahil melihat hasil karyanya. Baekhyun ngos-ngosan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Bibir cherrynya basah dan membengkak, saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya bertumpu pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Hahh hahh ciumannya sudah dapatkan? Yeollie pergi pemotretan sana, nanti Suho hyung marah~" ucap Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menuju pintu dorm dengan rona merah yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ne, aku pergi dulu~" CUP! Chanyeol dengan jahilnya kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sangat manis.

"Dasar Yeollie.."

KaiDo Room

"Kkamjong babbo! Menyebalkan! Item! Jelek..." Dio berhenti sejenak dari acara mencerca Kai, saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

'_Tapi dia sangat tampan...'_ batinnya plin-plan. -_-

Dio duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan kaki yang di tekuk, dan dagu yang menumpu pada lututnya. Ia menatap boneka Pororo pemberian Kai, dengan tatapan sendu. Namja manis itu tak hentinya, menggembungkan pipi _chubby_nya. Oh, kalau saja Kai berada disini sekarang. Maka ia akan menepuk pipi yang menggembung lucu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan sebelum namja bermata belo itu memarahinya, Kai akan menarik wajahnya mendekat, dan kemudian melumat bibir kissable nan menggoda itu. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kai.

Dio mengerti, ia tak boleh egois. Tapi untuk kali ini, Kai sendirilah yang antusias mengajaknya berkencan, sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Namun, karena kesibukan perfom, pemotretan, syuting iklan ini itu, rencana mereka terpaksa di tunda. Padahal Dio menunggu-nunggu saat di mana ia bisa berkencan dengan Kkamjong-NYA.

"Huwaaaaa aku benci Kkamjooooong!" teriak namja manis itu seraya melemparkan boneka di hadapannya ke lantai. Tapi selang beberapa menit, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, memungut Pororo itu kembali.

"Saranghae Jonginnie..." Dio memejamkan matanya, memeluk boneka itu ke dadanya dengan sayang.

_Outside..._

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang labil, Baekhyun-ah." ucap Suho yang mengintip di celah pintu kamar KaiDo, bersama Baekhyun.

"Nde hyung, lebih baik tidak usah di ganggu." Ujar Baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Suho. Sebenarnya mereka berencana menghibur Dio. Namun mereka mengurungkan niat, saat melihat Dio yang teriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Hufft.. aku mau makan Strowberry Cake yang ada di kulkas ah~" Suho pun beranjak menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempat, menyentuh dagunya sambil mengerinyit. Ting!*apa deh* Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Baekhyun berlari mengejar Suho ke dapur.

"Ya! Hyuuuung~ itu cake-kuuuuu!" teriakan Baekhyun membahana di dorm EXO-K.

Night

Hujan deras turun membasahi bumi. Kilat dan petir saling menyambar. Diruang tengah tampak Suho dan Baekhyun yang berebut remote tv. Mereka ingin menonton acara fovorite masing-masing.*nggak takut disambar petir kali yah?* Sementara itu di sebuah kamar di dorm EXO-K, seorang namja manis tengah meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Ia menutupi telinganya dengan bantal, berusaha menetralisir suara petir yang menggelegar di luar sana.

"Hiks hiks Jonginnie, aku takut hiks." Tubuh Dio bergetar, entah karena tangisnya atau karena ketakutannya akan petir. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini, Kai akan memeluknya dan menenangkan Dio. Namja manis ini baru bisa tenang, setelah ia dan Kai melakukan sesuatu yang biasa mereka sebut dengan 'Stroberi'.

DUAAARRRRRR!

"KYAAAA!"

living room

"Baekki, kau dengar itu? Sepertinya itu suara Dio!" seru Suho. Tapi saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke namja di sebelahnya. Suho langsung minjam ekspresi poker face-nya Sehun.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya."

JDUAAAAAAAAR! DUAAAAARRR!

*r: mending gak usah pake efek suara segala deh, thor! Maksa banget.*

"KYAAAAA!" mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang kedua kalinya, Suho segera lari menuju kamar KaiDo Couple.

"Dio-ah, gwaenchanyeo?" khawatir sang leader EXO-K itu, saat melihat Dio yang gemetaran di balik selimutnya. Ia menyibak selimut itu, menampilkan wajah Dio yang ketakutan setengah mati. Matanya merah, bibirnya pucat, dan pipinya chubbynya basah oleh air mata.

"Gwaencha—?" tanya Suho lagi, seraya mengelus kepala Dio. tapi belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan ucapannnya, suara petir kembali menggelegar. Tiba-tiba Dio memeluk tubuh Suho dengan erat-erat, membuat namja bertubuh kecil itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks." Sedikit-banyaknya Suho jadi mengerti, bahwa ternyata seorang Do Kyungsoo takut akan petir. Ia berusaha menenangkan namja manis itu dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Uljima, uljima, ini hanya petir, Dio-ah." selama ini baik Dio maupun Kai, tak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini. Mungkin karena menurut mereka tidak perlu, soalnya Kai selalu berada di sisi Dio. Menjaga dan melindungi namja bermata bulat itu dengan sangat baik.

BLAAAARR! DUAAAAARR!

"KKAMJONG!" teriak Dio semakin mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuh Suho. Hingga Suho di buat sesak karenanya.

"Ugh, jangan takut, itu Cuma petir. Duh, mana pemotretan Kai masih lama lagi!" Suho mulai panik juga di buatnya. Dio masih saja terisak dalam pelukannya. Suho mulai berpikir, cara apa yang biasanya di lakukan oleh Kai, supaya Dio tidak ketakutan di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Kyungsoo-ah, biasanya apa yang kau dan Kai lakukan untuk meredam rasa takutmu akan petir?" tanya Suho kemudian.

"Stroberi."

"Eh, ne?" Suho menjauhkan tubuh Dio, dan menatap wajah namja manis itu yang entah kenapa memerah-masih dengan air mata di pipinya.

"Stroberi. Jonginnie hiks, selalu memberiku 'stroberi'." Jawaban Dio berhasil membuat Suho mengerinyit heran.

"Kau mau ku ambilkan stroberi?" tanya Suho lagi, yang mendapat gelengan dari Dio.

"Lalu?" herannya.

"Aku, hiks, hanya mau dengan Jonginnie, hiks." Tidak ada pilihan lain, Suho harus menelpon Kai. Namun setelah berkali-kali mencoba menelponnya, tetap saja tidak di angkat.

Studio

"Kau kenapa Kkamjong-ah? Kenapa berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Sehun yang rambutnya sedang di tata oleh noona penata rias. Saat ini Kai tengah mencoba busana untuk pemotretan selanjutnya. Entah baju yang ke berapa telah di cobanya. Sementara Chanyeol tengah berpose se-cool mungkin didepan kamera.

"Aku khawatir pada Dio hyung." Tutur Kai yang sedari tadi berusaha menelpon Dio. Namun, selalu saja operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Khawatir? Memang Dio hyung kenapa?" Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, karena mereka harus kembali melanjutkan pemotretan.

'_Semoga Dio hyung sudah tidur. Atau paling tidak, semoga saja hujan ini cepat reda.'_

Gurat kekhawatiran masih terpancar di wajah Kai. Hingga beberapa kali kameramen memberitahunya. Tapi Kai tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Dio. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggapnya berlebihan. Tapi bagi Kai, kekhawatirannya ini beralasan.

Pernah satu kali, Kai tertidur di ruang latihan, dan terbangun saat hari sudah malam. Ketika itu hujan turun sangat deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kai berlari menuju kamar mereka. Sesampainya disana, ia tak menemukan Dio. Ia begitu panik dan mengacak kamarnya. Kai mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba memikirkan baik-baik dimana Dio berada.

Dan di saat itulah, ia mendengar isakan dari bawah ranjang mereka. Dan benar saja, Dio bersembunyi disana. Matanya merah dan bengkak, karena menangis terlalu lama. Tubuh Dio bergetar, ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Raut ketakutan begitu kentara di wajahnya. Segera saja, Kai membawa Dio keluar dari sana dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dio tak berhenti menangis dan ketakutan, sampai Kai menemukan suatu cara untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sejak hari itu, Kai berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Dio dan menjaganya.

"Bagus. Nah kalian segera ganti dengan busana natal." Ucap sang kameramen mengomandoi. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang ganti. Sesampainya diruang ganti, Kai melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia melihat nama di layar ponselnya_, 'Suho hyung? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Dio hyung?'_ segera saja Kai mengangkatnya.

"Yeobosseyeo?"

"Ah Kai, syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dari tadi Dio terus ketakutan, dan tak berhenti menangis. (_KAI!_) ugh, Dio tenanglah. Kumohon segera pulang Kai."

"Apa Baekhyun bersamamu, hyung?" tanya sebuah suara berat.

"Eh Chanyeol? Dimana Kai?" Suho yakin, suara yang berbicara sebelumnya adalah Kai. Tapi kenapa bisa berubah menjadi Chanyeol?

"Tadi dia berlari keluar setelah sesaat mengangkat telponmu. Hampir saja ponselnya jatuh ke lantai, kalau tidak aku tangkap. Apa Baekhyun bersamamu hyung?"

"Astaga Chanyeol-ah, disaat seperti ini kau masih mengkhawatirkan Baekki? Sudahlah, aku tutup." _Pip!_

"Yak hyung!" percuma Chanyeol berteriak, karena Suho telah terlebih dahulu memutus panggilannya. Chanyeol mengerang, _'Apa berarti Baekki sendirian?'_ Namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu langsung berlari keluar, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan ponsel Kai ke Sehun. Magnae EXO-K itu bersusah payah menangkapnya.

"Ya hyung, eodiga?! Pemotretannya bagaimana?" dan tinggallah Sehun seorang diri dengan beberapa pertanyaan dan yang terpenting. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada kru nantinya, tentang kemana mereka pergi?

"Sehun-ssi, dimana Chanyeol-ssi dan Kai-ssi?"

Glek!

'_Mati aku! Chan hyung, Kai, otthoke?'_

EXO-K Dorm

BRAAK!

Namja tampan itu membanting pintu kamar bertuliskan 'KaiDo Room' dengan kasar.

"Kai syukurlah, Dio-" belum sempat Suho melanjutkan ucapannya, Kai langsung menarik namja bertubuh mungil itu dari pelukan Suho.

"Uljima hyung, aku disini. Aku disini." Ucap Kai menenangkan Dio dengan merengkuhnya erat-erat. Namja mungil itu balas memeluknya dengan tak kalah erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada namjachingunya itu. Sementara Suho hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

"Hiks hiks Jonginnie, aku takut." Kai dapat merasakan tubuh Dio yang bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya. Sama seperti saat itu. Kai paling benci pada dirinya yang tak bisa menepati janjinya, untuk selalu berada disisi Dio.

"Apa kau mau stroberimu?"

Dio langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk cepat. Kai segera mengabulkan keinginan Dio. Ia mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya, mempersatukan bibir mereka. Namja tampan itu menarik pinggang langsing Dio mendekat. Hingga memberikan spasi tipis diantara mereka. Sementara Dio mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai, menekan tengkuknya, agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai menekan bibir Dio dengan lebih keras. Melumat bibir bawahnya dengan rakus. Dio balik menyedot-nyedot bibir atas Kai.

DUARRRRRR

Dio tersentak, tak sengaja bibir Kai tergigit olehnya. Hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah disana. Kai meringis, namun berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Eunghhhh..." lenguh Dio saat lidah Kai menerobos memasuki rongga mulutnya.

'_Jadi ini, yang dimaksud Dio dengan_ _stroberi? Pantas saja dia hanya mau dengan Kai._' pikir Suho dalam hati.

"Urmmbbhhh...Kaihh..gelihhh.." desah Dio saat lidah Kai menggelitiki langit-langitnya. Tangan Kai sekarang sudah berada dalam kaos yang di gunakan Dio. Ia mengelus-elus punggung mulus itu. Membuat Dio melayang dan lupa akan rasa takutnya pada petir yang menggelegar di luar sana.

"Ahhh...Kaihh..."

'_Lebih baik aku keluar.'_ Batin Suho yang ternyata masih disana menyaksikan ciuman panas KaiDo yang bertambah liar.*Suho oppa, nggak boleh ngintip. Ntar tubuhnya tambah pendek loh(?)* _#plak!_

_Meanwhile Outside..._

"Hyung, dimana Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai di dorm dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Suho menatap namja bertubuh tinggi itu dengan pandangan kesal, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa basah seperti itu, sih? Nanti kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang repot, Chanyeol. Tuh, Baekkie tercintamu tengah berkelana di _dream land_-nya." omel Suho, seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa dengan isyarat dagunya.

Tanpa intruksi, Chanyeol langsung menghambur ke sofa dan memperhatikan wajah namja manis yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Seulas senyuman kelegaan terukir di bibir namja tampan itu.

"Syukurlah~ nae Bacon sudah tidur." CUP! Merasakan dingin di pipinya, Baekhyun pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eunghh.. Yeollie?" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Nde, Baekkie?" chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Dingin~"

"Haha mian, aku kehujanan tadi, jadi basah deh Baekkie. Ayo, tidur di kamar, jangan disini." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Gendong~" manja Baekhyun seraya mngulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi aku basah Byun Baek, nanti kau ikutan basah."

"Ya sudah!" entah kenapa sifat manja dan gampang ngambek Baekhyun kambuh. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, kemudian segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

"Kajja kita 'tidur'~ " ajak Chanyeol dengan senyuman mencurigakan di wajah tampannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tersenyum aneh begitu?"

"Haha ahniya~"

O.O O.O O.O

_8:00 AM KST_

Seorang namja tampan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dan sedikit menggeliat. Namja tampan itu aka Kai, tersenyum lembut mendapati namjachingunya yang manis itu tengah tertidur pulas. Padahal biasanya, Dio lah yang membangunkan Kai untuk sarapan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kai dapat melihat raut kelelahan jelas terpancar di wajah namja manis itu. Mungkin karena 'kegiatan' mereka tadi malam. Kai menggerakkan tangannya, untuk mengelus pipi Chubby Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Lembut dan kenyal." Ucap Kai terkagum, seraya menekan-nekan pipi namjachingunya itu. Merasa terusik, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan mata yang mengerjab-ngerjab imut. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Eunghh Jonginnie..." Kyungsoo mengucek-ngucek mata bulatnya dengan gerakkan imut.

"Ne, Soo Baby?"

"Ommo, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 8, wae?"

"Ish, aku belum membuat sarapan!" baru saja Dio mau bangkit, Kai mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali tertidur. Alhasil, namja bermata bulat itu menatap heran ke Kai. Seolah bertanya, _'Wae?'_

"Memangnya kau sanggup jalan, hyung?"

"..." namja manis itu terdiam, berusaha menela'ah ucapan namjachingunya itu. Namun sesaat kemudian, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"N-ne, tidak bisa." Ucapnya dengan menunduk malu-malu.

"Kyeopta~" goda Kai yang gemas, sambil mencubiti pipi Dio.

"Gyaa Jonginnie sudah~ stop, appo~" keluh Dio berusaha menahan serangan tangan Kai yang mencubiti pipi chubbynya. Namun sayangnya Kai lebih cekatan, ia menyatukan kedua tangan Dio, kemudian menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Hyaaa..." namja bertubuh kecil itu berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Namun seperti yang sama-sama kita ketahui, hal itu percuma. Karena dari fisik, sudah jelas Kyungsoo kalah telak. Usaha pelarian diri namjachingunya itu, entah kenapa membuat seringaian setan terpancar diwajah tampan milik Kim Jongin.

"Aaaa~ ampun.. nanti pipiku bertambah chubby, Jongie. Andwae~" Dio menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, berusaha menghindari tangan Kai yang mendekati wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencubiti pipimu lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Tapi... sebagai gantinya aku mau minta morning kiss-ku~" ucap Kai penuh semangat. Wajah namja manis itu langsung blushing parah. Biasanya memang Kai juga menagih 'jatah' paginya. Tapi, dalam kondisi tanpa busana seperti saat ini... Terkesan terlalu intim.

"Andwae~" tolak Dio dengan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau tidak mau? Kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku akan menagih jatah morning s*x-ku~" Ucap Kai sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif. Glek! Dio hanya bias menelan salivanya berat. Bagaimana bisa setan tampan ini masih menginginkannya, setelah semalaman penuh mereka Making Love? Dan ia selalu serius dengan ucapannya yang berbau kea rah Rated M.

"Arraseo, arraseo." Ujar namja manis itu pasrah. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kapan dia bisa menang dari namjachingunya yang ehem… sexy ini?

Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kkamjong yang tak hentinya menyeringai. CHU~ dan bibir tebal keduanya menempel. Kai sangat hafal dengan sifat Dio. Namja bermata bulat indah seperti mata beruang itu, hanya akan menempelkan bibirnya, tidak lebih. Karena itu, ia berinisiatif untuk menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo, Kemudian menahannya.

"Eunghh…" lenguh Kyungsoo yang tak bisa mengelak dari pusaran kehangatan yang ditawarkan bibir Kai. Kai baru saja berniat mnelusupkan lidahnya ke goa hangat namja berpipi chubby itu, saat-

BRAAK!

Seseorang membanting pintu kamar mereka dengan keras. Hal itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan KaiSoo. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu kamar mereka. Disana berdiri sesok namja tampan berkulit seputih susu, dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas dada. Ia menyipitkan matanya, dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Sepertinya ia tertulat kebiasaan namjachingunya yang cantik itu.

"Ck, mwoya? Kau mengganggu Morning Kiss-ku, Sehun!" Kai berdecak sebal.

"Setelah kemarin kau dan Chan hyung membuatku dimarahi Staff disana, kau masih tega membuatku kelaparan Kkamjong?!" ujar Sehun sakarstik.

"Aish, kau ini! Kenapa menyalahkanku? Lagipula Dio hyung tak akan sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri, dan berjalan ke dapur." Protes Kai seraya bangkit dari atas Dio. Tak sadar bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan naked. Sementara Dio sudah kalang kabut meutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, benar-benar malu.

"Yak porno aksi!" teriak Sehun segera menutup pintu kamar Kaisoo.

BLAM!

"Aish, awas saja kau Kkamjong! Lain kali, akan kubuat kau tak bisa mendapatkan morning kiss dari Dio hyung untuk selamanya!" Janji Sehun dengan menyeringai setan.

**END**

Gaje? Phoenix tahu, gak usah diperjelas. =.=" sebenarnya ff ini belum layak terbit, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, di post juga deh.#plak! Kalo mau marah2, yasudah. Silahkan salahkan saja lappie Phoenix yang rusak, hingga kepaksa ngetik di warnet dan jadi abal kayak gini.

Happy KAISOO's DAY~ :3

**RCL PLEASE~ :)**


End file.
